Sweet, Spice, and Everything Nice
by McKaylaBug
Summary: Trying to imagine the perfect girl for lovely Spencer Reid. Kira Jorden is when I've come up with. She's sweet as can be and kind to a T. Cheesey. You should read it anyway. C:


**A/N: Hello all! This story is Reid/OC. As of now, it's a very tame T, but if you've read me before, you know I can get a little saucy now & then. So be warned, before all is said and done, we may see Reid's M side. If there's interest, anyway. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Sweet, Spice, and Everything Nice**

Kira Jorden was hurrying home with a straining paper bag of groceries. It was dark and threatening to storm. She could see the lightening in the distance and it seemed to get closer by the flash. Her cat, Vinny, was out of food. Otherwise, she would have just foregone groceries until the weekend and stayed home in her safe and warm apartment.

Kira hadn't lived in D.C. long. Having spent her childhood in a tiny town in the middle of Arizona, Kira had long dreamed of moving away. Her parents had died when she was sixteen. The state placed her with a nice family in town. Sure, they were kind, but there had never been any strong bonds formed. So, when she was eighteen, she moved to Nashville, Tennessee. Playing at little bars and open mics, she sang her way through college. Deciding she wanted to teach school, she graduated with a Master's in Education with her concentration in English. Now, twenty-four year old Kira was starting the rest of her life. She'd been offered a job teaching second grade at a public school in the city. She started on Monday, and she couldn't wait.

A light sprinkle was just beginning to fall when she the bread sitting precariously on the top of her grocery mound plummeted to the ground. When she bent to pick it up, a large lanky stuttering man tripped and tumbled over top of her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she dropped the groceries and spun around to check the man.

"I'm fine, it's okay. I should've been watching where I was going… A-are you okay?" he asked sitting up and looking her over for bruises.

"I'm fine," she turned to the bread bag, "but I think you killed my bread," she laughed.

"I'll get you a new one. Here let me help you up," he stood up and offered his hand, which Kira took.

"Thank you," she smiled, "I'm Kira."

"It's nice to meet you," he said before glancing at the floor, "I'm Spencer Reid." He hadn't let go of her hand, but dropped it awkwardly before bending to pick up the damp bag of groceries.

"It's okay, I got it," she said.

"Here," he handed her the fallen cat food.

"Thank you," they smiled sheepishly at one another.

"There's a, umm, convenience store right on the corner," Reid offered, "I'll replace your bread and get you a cup of coffee if you want."

"Yeah, okay. Sure," Kira smiled again.

They began to walk down the block in the light mist.

"So, are you from here?" Kira asked to make conversation.

"I'm from Las Vegas, but I've lived here for a while. What about you?" he said in his quick and precise way.

"Just moved here, actually. I'm from Arizona."

"Did you know Arizona was the last of the contiguous states to be admitted into the union?" he rattled off, "It's also one of only two states that don't observe Daylight Savings time. The other is Hawaii."

"I only knew about Daylight Savings time," she laughed sweetly.

"Sorry," he said, "I spout facts when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" she smiled.

"Because you're pretty." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, thank you," she said, eyes sparkling.

Reid was right, too, Kira was a very pretty girl. With long caramel colored hair that had just a tinge of red, and bright green and hazel eyes. She was shorter than average, but not too much so, and her frame was very lithe. She handled herself well and seemed to have the grace of a dancer. Reid could only hear her footsteps if he listened very closely.

They got to the store Reid bought her favorite wheat bread and got them each a coffee.

"Thank you," Kira said as they left.

"You're welcome, it's the least I could do after tripping over you."

They both laughed, "So, Spencer," Kira began, "would you like to walk me home?"

"I'd love to," Reid said coolly, trying to cover the nervous stutter.

"So, what do you do?" she asked as they resumed their stride.

"I'm an FBI agent working with the Behavior Analysis Unit at Quantico."

"You're a cop?" she had pegged him for an accountant or a librarian maybe.

"Technically, I guess," he laughed, "I'm a profiler. The team I work on, we hunt down serial killers. I actually hold PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering as well as B.A.'s in Psychology and Sociology, and I'm working on a B.A. in Philosophy."

"Wow. And I thought I was doing well with my measly M.A's in English and Education."

"Oh, you're a teacher!" he said with genuine excitement. "That's great. I always thought I would be a teacher one day."

"Thank you. I actually start on Monday. That's why I moved here."

"Well congratulations!" Kira could tell that he was genuinely happy for her. A man with so many accomplishments, and she guessed that he felt he still didn't measure up.

"This is me," she said setting the bag down by her feet and taking Reid's hand in hers. "Thank you for walking me home. I enjoyed the company." She smiled and Reid looked at his feet.

Realizing that this sweet guy would never ask for her number, she reached for the pen in his shirt pocket.

"Here," she said turning his hand over, "call me sometime, if you want."

"O-okay," he said slightly squeakily.

Releasing his hand, and standing on her tiptoes, Kira left a chaste kiss on his cheek, right at the corner of his mouth.

"Goodnight, Spencer," she said sweetly before picking up her bag and turning to go into her building, "And thanks again for the bread and coffee."

"You're welcome," he said, barely audibly, before making his way back up the sidewalk.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I'd like to make this just a short little fic if anyone is interested. Let me know, please!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**K**


End file.
